The Way That Harry Thinks
by DrunkYouthProdigiesAssociation
Summary: Harry is dealing with the loss of his godfather and pushing everyone away. Will his family be able to snap him out of it, or will he leave them forever and live a solitary and depressing life? Find out by reading! R&R! Character ressurection and death!
1. Chapter 1

The Way Harry Thinks

The Way Harry Thinks

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I don't want you to sue me. But when have I ever got what I wanted?

The mind of Harry Potter was very jumbled. It was confusing to be him. Right now it was the summer after his Fifth year and he was sitting in his Godfather's room sobbing into a pillow. He had been here for a few days now and it broke his heart over and over as soon as he woke up to find that his Godfather's death had not been a dream. He desperately wished it was but he knew it was real. He was mean and snappy and quiet mostly to everyone and no one like this side of Harry. He tried to make everyone know that he was okay, but both he and they knew that he wasn't okay. Finally, Ron and Hermione came to him. Hermione locked the door and then they both turned to him.

"Why don't you sit down Harry," Hermione said gently, urging him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, are you okay," asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I am completely fine," said Harry quietly, that was how he said everything these days.

"Harry we know you're not okay," said Ron.

"I am fine Ron," answered Harry.

"When was the last time you thought of Sirius," asked Hermione. Harry winced at the sound of Sirius' name.

"This morning," Harry whispered, choking up.

"How do you feel about Sirius' death Harry," Ron asked, seeing Harry's eyes blur a little.

"Like it's my fault," he almost mouthed it, the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He turned in the other direction so that they wouldn't see him cry. He wiped his eyes but the tears just kept coming. He got up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me out," Harry said, his voice was choppy.

"No Harry, we're not letting you go until you share your feelings with us and talk to us," said Ron sternly. Thank goodness Harry had his wand.

"Alohamora," Harry cast the spell. He tried opening the door, but it didn't work. The door handle stayed firm and Harry was getting angrier by the second. Finally, his magic lashed out and threw Ron and Hermione over to the other side of the room. The door still would not budge even if he directed his magic over to it. Then he just sat in the middle of the room and conjured a shield around his sobbing self. Hermione and Ron looked at their friend who was having a mental breakdown. He was very emotional and if anyone said anything he would lash his anger-magic out at them. Finally, Hermione took pity on him and unlocked the door with her wand. He immediately picked himself up; hugging himself ran out the room. He went into Sirius' room and sat sobbing into the pillows on the bed. Ron and Hermione were about to come in when they heard muffled sobs coming out of the room. They opened the door a little and peeked in to see Harry with his face down in the pillow, sobbing. It broke their hearts to hear him in so much pain. Then, Ron stepped on a crack and Harry let out a strangled sound and turned around. Seeing them made his anger flare even while he was sobbing. Still crying his magic tossed them out of the room. He resumed his activities until he fell asleep. He was so exhausted that he didn't notice that Remus came in and tucked him in.

A/N: Hermione: I hope everyone likes it so far.

Tracy: I'm back and I'm better than ever!

Hermione: (snorts) not.

Tracy: Read

Hermione: and

Lily: Review

Tracy: When did

Lily: Lily

Tracy: Get

Hermione: Here

Lily: If you have read this far I am amazed by your patience. Read and Review while these two fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking Through

Chapter 2: Breaking Through

A/N: I have no reviews on this story and yet 3 people put this story on their Story Alert. Please review you guys. I'll mention your penname if you do. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did why would I be writing fan fiction?

Harry had locked himself up in Sirius' room for a few days now. He hadn't eaten or gone to the bathroom, and probably not slept either. He had not left that room. Everyone was deathly worried about him but for some reason they could not open the door and he wouldn't open the door. Finally, he opened the door to go to the bathroom and when he was on his way back to his room, he was jumped by Remus.

"Harry come on downstairs," Remus said, directing him to the stairs.

"No thanks," Harry said in a raspy voice that made Remus' heart break at the sound and state of it.

"Please Harry," pleaded Remus.

"Fine Moony," Remus smiled fondly at the nickname and took Harry downstairs. Mrs. Weasley attacked him and fed him. She piled his plate up about four times. Harry had to end up vanishing some of them wand-less-ly and had only eaten about half of a plate. Remus saw but didn't say anything. Finally, Harry had gone back upstairs.

Remus then said to Molly, "Did you see?" She only nodded and with tear-filled eyes she washed the dish and then dried it with her wand. Would they ever have their Harry back?!

A/N: I know this is terrible but it is 1:00 in the morning on a Sunday and even though we have vacation, I have to go to work with my mum. I am better than the employees and I get their work done that they should have done in a week in one day and so I have to get some sleep. I will work on some chapters in the train and on my lunch break, again I am really sorry. Please read and review, even if it is a flame!

Hermione and Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Little Black Animagus Say What

Chapter 3: Little Black Animagus Say What?!

Disclaimer: Me no own, me want to but can't own. Me sad!

A/N: I am really sorry you guys, I have just been placed into AP social studies and I am just a little bit above regular so I am struggling! Really sorry, it's just my son of a bitch teachers that you should be mad at! Not me! holds up both hands in peace

Harry woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. He had started to talk to people, even though there weren't any in depth discussions. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and their dislike for Snape. Hermione and Harry talked about books and school, and things like that. Basically, he never said anything important. Right now, it was lunch and everyone was eating. As soon as they were finished, Fred and George went to go and try to perfect their pranks for the joke shop. Ginny went to go owl her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Ron and Harry went to go play chess and Hermione went to read. There was an Order meeting so all of the adults that were in the Order were in the kitchen and the place was sound-proofed.

"Would you like to hear what they're saying," asked Fred.

"Would we ever," said Ron excitedly. Harry nodded in agreement, he was still pretty quiet.

"Okay, here are the extendable ears," said George handing one to the both of them. They ran up one of stairs and lowered the cord down to the door and they started to hear the meeting.

"Voldemort's followers are out of control," said the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We need to make a plan to find Voldemort's headquarters," said Dumbledore.

"Since all of his followers and everyone else, scratch the people in this room know that I am alive, I would be the perfect person to go on the mission," said Sirius. WAIT, SIRIUS!! And Harry passed out. About five minutes later, he woke up and raised his head quickly, which hit Ginny's, who was leaning over him.

"Did I just hear Sirius," he asked.

"Did someone call me," asked Sirius from the kitchen. Then Harry stood up and walked away and stomped up the stairs. Sirius ran after him, as Harry slammed and locked the door to his room.

"Alohamora," said Sirius, entering the room and the sight he met broke his heart. Harry was lying with his face in the pillows and was crying his heart out.

"Oh Harry," murmured Sirius.

"Stay away from me you imposter," screamed Harry. Sirius got up and hugged Harry, and took every punch that Harry had to deliver, knowing that he had to get rid of this pent up anger. Then, when Harry was finally finished pummeling Sirius' body to a big pile of pureed pudding, he was reduced to a pile of sobs. He was crying heavily into Sirius' chest and was comforted and angry at the same time. Harry had cried himself to sleep and was currently lying asleep with tear-tracks on his cheeks next to Sirius, who was lying next to him to keep the nightmares away. Everyone told him that Harry had been having nightmares, and even if it was only for one night he wanted to help. For some reason, a few weeks after he went into the veil he popped back out and realizing what happened had transformed into Snuffles and went back to headquarters. Sirius felt good, lying against the warm form of his godson and he was actually happy, for once in the last few weeks. Sirius had been following Harry around under an invisibility cloak for the last few weeks of summer and had seen how badly Harry had been doing. It was pretty upsetting. Finally, Harry had found out and Sirius had been relieved that he didn't have to sneak around anymore. But, little did Sirius know, Harry wasn't the same Harry that he used to be!

A/N: Tracy is sick and Lily and I are buried under our workload. Anyway, this is all I could do! Sorry, anyway please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Author's note

I am very sorry you guys but I am stopping this story for now because I have no clue what to write next, I am extremely sorry, but I would like to bring another story into the mix, so I am going to finish HAS and then I will finish this one and then bring the other one in. Maybe? I don't know. Anyway, again I am really sorry.

Hermione


End file.
